Friends?
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: A Heather/Duncan/Gwen friendship oneshot that takes place during the episode Camp Castaways of TDI. Please review!


***Alright, so this is a short little oneshot I wrote when I was having trouble thinking of what to write for the final chapter of my other story. It takes place when Heather, Gwen, and Duncan first get stranded on that island during the episode "Camp Castaways" Of TDI. Alright, well, enjoy!***

Heather kicked the sand on the beach.

"Ugh! How are you just sitting there?" She yelled at the green-haired delinquent. He was carelessly perched on the side of a huge rock. The two of them, along with Gwen, the Gothic loner, had been stranded on some deserted island a good way's away from Camp Wawanakwa.

"It's not that hard, why don't you join me, Sweetheart?" He asked, wiggling his brow suggestively. Normally the queen bee would kick sand in his face or tell him to get bent, but she was hopeless.

"You coming, Gwennie?" She asked the Goth, who was pacing back and forth.

"Ugh! Why not?" Gwen said sarcastically. Soon, she, too plopped down near the others. They sat there in an awkward silence until Duncan broke it.

"Wanna make out?" He asked no one in particular. It wasn't received well by the two girls. Sand was soon pummeled into the young punk's face.

"Ah! What was that for?" He asked, shaking his head vigorously.

"The last thing I need is little miss C.I.T in my hair." Gwen muttered under her breath.

"I ask you to make out, and the only thing you're worried about is Courtney?" He asked laughingly.

"The last thing I would want to do is deal with her." Heather mumbled.

"Oh no, is the Queen Bee…afraid?" Duncan asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm with Heather on this. She's psycho." Gwen agreed.

"Pfft. No she's not." The boy blew off carelessly. The girls looked at each other and laughed without cease for a few moments, tops.

"That girl's crazier than Izzy!" Heather got out between laughs.

"But she's hot." Duncan pointed out.

"So's Trent." Gwen breathed. Then she glared at Heather. "But he's not here right now because of SOMEONE!" She yelled angrily, tossing a handful of sand in her direction. Heather dodged it and let out a squeal.

"I didn't mean to cause THAT much trouble, just trying to eliminate the competition. It's not my fault it worked so well." Heather explained. There was silence as the two onlookers stared at the girl. "What? You know I'm not totally heartless." She declared. Now, it was Duncan and Gwen's turns to laugh hysterically. They both clutched their sides and didn't stop until they had to take a breather.

"Oh, oh thanks Heather, I needed that!" Duncan managed to choke out. The raven-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed at the duo.

"Seriously! Ugh, I do care a little bit!" Heather insisted. Duncan was about to say something when Gwen put her outstretched arm across his chest to stop him.

"Wait, Duncan. I think she's being…serious." The girl mused. Duncan got a confused look on his face and looked to Heather, who was meekly looking at the sand.

"So, you're not completely heartless." Duncan repeated.

"I don't want to be so mean!" She insisted.

"Could've fooled me." Gwen interjected.

"It's a REFLEX!" Heather shot back.

"I don't think being mean is actually a reflex, Heather." Gwen denied.

"Well I get it." Duncan shrugged. Gwen motioned for him to go on. "It's like how I can't help but mess with Harold or you can't help but want to kill Cody. Heather just can't help but be horrible." Duncan explained.

"Exactly!" Heather exclaimed. "Wait…did you just say something-intelligent?"

"You're not completely heartless, I'm not a complete idiot, Gwen's not a complete marshmallow." Duncan offered.

"When did I get put in this conversation? And since when am I even a slight marshmallow?" Gwen yelled.

"Fawning all over guitar boy is very marshmallow worthy." the delinquent countered.

"I was not 'fawning' all over him!" Gwen protested, which of course, was received with laughs from her peers.

"Ugh! No one gets me!" Gwen yelled as she attempted to rip the teal hairs out of her head.

"You're not the only one, sister." Duncan scoffed.

"I know, right?" Heather agreed. The trio lifted their heads to look at each other. At that moment, they realized something. They realized that they weren't completely different; They understood each other, they were…friends. (whether they would admit it or not.)

They stayed under the spell of each other's gaze until something came crashing out of the overhanging trees. It landed right in the middle of the little circle they had formed. The circle broke as they scattered, the two girls taking cover behind Duncan. After the dust settled, they peeked out from behind Duncan in either direction.

"What was that?" Gwen asked in a shaky voice. Heather and Gwen slowly moved away from Duncan and followed him to the site of the crash. The object was a black box with a smaller black box attached to it. A red light was blinking on top of it.

"I think it's a camera." Duncan said. He was kneeling down and poking it with a stick. Then, he discarded the stick, picked up the device, and wiped the sand off the lens.

"And it's rolling! Great!" Heather huffed right before she stormed off towards the water.

"Heather! Wait!" Gwen yelled to the other girl, but to no avail. Duncan and Gwen looked at each other and shrugged before taking off in separate directions. Despite how the three's conversation ended, they knew something. Something they would always keep in the back of their minds and close to their hearts. They knew that there would always be someone there to talk to, there would always be someone there who understood them, there would always be…a friend.

***So did you like it? Sorry if I made them OOC, please review?***


End file.
